


Out Numbered

by QueenLeo



Series: Wontaek [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wonshik and Jaehwan are hopeless, cuteness, kind of cracky, small Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeo/pseuds/QueenLeo
Summary: Wonshik and Jaehwan are left alone with their kids for the first time and well, they're a little out numbered.





	Out Numbered

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this one is connected to the last one, so Max is the same character, and yes, she was their surrogate for their second chil as well. She ended up with Jaehwan and they had twins, so yeah. I hope this is good!

Wonshik tapped his fingers nervously on the arm of the couch as he watched Taekwoon dress their two daughters. Their oldest, Jimin, was five-years-old, and their youngest, Nari, was three. Today was the first day that Wonshik was going to be left alone with both girls. Well, not alone really, since their friend Jaehwan was coming over with his two-year-old twin boys.

“Nari, stop squirming!” Taekwoon said, catching Wonshik’s attention again.

“But Appa, I don’t wanna wear that!” Nari whined, stomping her foot.

Wonshik sighed at his daughter’s attitude and got up, going over to the couch other couch where his husband was trying dress the three-year-old.

“Nari sweetie,” he said, crouching down next to the couch, “Why don’t you want to wear the outfit Appa picked out for you?”

She pouted and said, “Because I wanna wear a dress!”

Taekwoon sighed and went to the girls’ room, only to return with a pink and white striped dress.

“Yay!!” Nari cried, instantly raising her hands for her father to slip the dress on over her head.

She happily sat down on the couch after getting dressed and let Taekwoon put her dark brown hair up into pigtails. Jimin sat quietly next to Taekwoon, waiting for him to finish with Nari’s hair so that he could put hers up. She was looking at a picture book silently, and Wonshik smiled at just how much like Taekwoon she was. When Taekwoon finished with Nari, he turned to Jimin and she handed him her favorite blue scrunchy.

“How do you want your hair today?” Taekwoon asked, running a brush through her long, black hair.

“A ponytail.” She said, twisting to face away from him.

He nodded and quickly swept her hair up, securing it with the scrunchy.

“Ok, Max and Jaehwan should be here soon.” He said, standing up and straightening out his shirt.

Wonshik nodded and cleared his throat nervously. Taekwoon put his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

“Calm down,” he said, rubbing his upper arms, “It’s only for a few hours, and Jaehwan will be here too.”

Wonshik sighed and nodded, taking a deep breath. Soon there was a knock on the door and Wonshik started sweating nervously.

“Hey! Ready to relax today?” Max asked Taekwoon as she walked into the apartment with one twin in her arms.

Her husband Jaehwan followed with the other twin in his arms and he smiled nervously at Wonshik. They were both terrified.

“Yes.” Taekwoon said, rubbing his neck.

Max giggled and kissed her twins goodbye before kissing her husband.

“Alright, Appa has to go now. Give him hugs and kisses.” Wonshik said, looking at the girls.

They both jumped up and ran over to hug their father, each of them placing a kiss to one of his cheeks.

“Alright, we’ll be back in a few hours.” Max said, setting the twins’ diaper bag down.

Taekwoon hugged Wonshik and kissed him before giving him a serious look.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” He said, deadly serious.

Wonshik furrowed his eyebrows and said, “What do you think I'm gonna do?”

Taekwoon gave him an unamused look and said, “All I'm saying, is that if you blow up the house, you’re going to be so fired.”

“You can't fire me,” Wonshik said, looking even more confused, “I’m your husband!”

“Fired.” Taekwoon said, glaring slightly at the younger man as he walked out of the apartment.

The door closed and Wonshik turned around, standing next to his friend and staring at their four kids.

“We are so screwed….” Jaehwan muttered under his breath.

“Yep.” Wonshik said, shoulders slumping.

Both fathers shook off their dread and went over to their children, sitting down on the unoccupied couch.

“Daddy, can I sit with you?” Nari asked, pouting out her bottom lip.

He smiled and picked her up, sitting her on his lap as he said, “Of course you can sweetie.”

She giggled happily and snuggled into his chest.

“Daddy,” Jaehwan’s older twin, Jaebum, said, tugging on his shirt, “Poops….”

Jaehwan groaned lightly and picked him up, grabbing the diaper bag before laying the baby on the changing matt they had. He pulled the baby’s shorts off and set them aside, undoing the tabs on the diaper. He opened the diaper and quickly closed it again, almost swearing at the horrendous smell that came from it.

“Jesus, what did you feed him?” Wonshik asked, covering his nose.

“Cinnamon apple sauce,” Jaehwan cried, looking queasy, “I don’t know how he turn _that_ into _this_!”

Wonshik shuddered at the smell and Jaehwan quickly changed the boy’s diaper, disposing of it with a trail of Febreze following.

“Thank you.” Jaebum said, going to play with his blocks that they brought.

“He’s so well behaved for two.” Wonshik said, surprised at how good the boy was.

Jaehwan nodded and said, “Yeah, he is. Su-Jin, however, doesn’t listen to me for _anything_!”

“Does he at least listen to Max?” Wonshik asked.

Jaehwan nodded and said, “Yeah, but that doesn’t exactly help us now, does it?”

Wonshik shrugged and checked on his oldest daughter, seeing that she was playing games on Taekwoon’s tablet quietly.

“Jimin has always been well behaved, hasn’t she?” Jaehwan asked, picking up Su-Jin since he was impatiently making grabby hands at him.

“Yeah, she has. Thankfully. This little thing right here though,” Wonshik said, playfully tugging on one of Nari’s pigtails, making her giggle, “Has quite an attitude.”

Jaehwan laughed and said, “Are you sure she didn’t get that from my wife?”

Wonshik laughed with him and said, “Yeah, she probably did.”

They laughed together before deciding to feed the four children.

“Alright girls, what do you want to eat for lunch?” Wonshik asked, standing up.

“Grilled cheese!” Both girls said, jumping up and down.

Wonshik chuckled and nodded, quickly making each of his daughters two sandwiches. While they ate, Wonshik helped his Hyung feed the twins. After lunch was naptime, three of the four kids getting tucked in to sleep. Jimin didn’t take naps anymore, so while the younger three were asleep, she sat on Wonshik’s lap playing games on the tablet again. Both Wonshik and Jaehwan played with her from time to time, before the others woke up. Once all the kids were up and running around playing, Wonshik noticed that something was off.

“Wait a minute…,” he muttered, counting the small heads, “One… two… three…. Oh crap!”

“What?” Jaehwan asked, looking over at him.

“We’re missing a child!” Wonshik exclaimed, starting to panic.

Jaehwan’s eyes widened and he counted the kids before he said, “How are missing a kid?!”

“I don’t know but it’s your kid!!”

Jaehwan looked and saw that, yes indeed, his youngest was not there.

“Su-Jin, where are you?!” He called, looking in every hiding spot in the living room.

Not finding him there, both males started panicking a little more.

“Girls, Daddy needs you to sit on the couch and stay still for a little while!” Wonshik said, sitting his youngest daughter on the couch.

Jimin sat next to her and shoved the tablet into her hands, effectively distracting her. Jaehwan then sat Jaebum on Jimin’s lap and asked the boy to stay. Once the three children were still, the two men started running around the apartment, searching for the two-year-old.

“How do we lose a kid in the apartment?!” Jaehwan asked, pulling on his hair.

“We’re out numbered, that’s how!” Wonshik said, looked under his and Taekwoon’s bed.

After ten minutes of looking, Jimin shouted from the living room.

“Daddy! Su-Jin is standing on the counter!”

The men looked at each other with wide eyes and ran into the living room, seeing the two-year-old standing on the high counter separating the kitchen from the living room.

“Su-Jin, no!” Jaehwan yelled, knowing that the toddler was going to jump off of it.

The toddler looked at his father before jumping off the counter, a huge smile on his face. The smile was soon gone and a wail rang through the room. Jaehwan sighed and picked up the injured child, cradling him to his chest. He checked him over for serious injuries but only found a small scrape. Wonshik got him a Band-Aid, but the child was still sobbing.

“Max is gonna kill me when she finds out he jumped off another counter….” Jaehwan said, bouncing the crying child.

“Just don’t tell her.” Wonshik said.

Jaehwan let his head fall back and said, “If it were that simple, I wouldn’t. But Jaebum always tells her when I'm lying.”

Wonshik nodded knowingly, since Jimin did the same to him. Ten minutes later, Su-Jin was still sobbing and the front door opened. Max and Taekwoon walked in and frowned when they say Su-Jin crying.

“He jumped off another counter, didn’t he?” Max asked, gently taking the youngest twin from her husband.

Jaehwan nodded nervously and stared at his wife, waiting to get yelled at.

“Su-Jin, did you hide from Daddy again so that you could climb on the counter?” Max asked the toddler.

He nodded slowly and Max kissed his forehead.

“I told you that you were gonna get hurt if you did that.” She said, rubbing his back.

Jaehwan swallowed hard and asked, “S-so, are you mad at me…?”

Max looked up at him and shook her head, kissing his cheek as she said, “No. I figured that he’d do it at least once today.”

Jaehwan sighed in relief and Wonshik patted his back, smiling at him.

“I see you didn’t blow the house up.” Taekwoon said, pulling his husband’s attention away from their friend.

He shook his head and Taekwoon nodded slowly.

“Girls, did Daddy do a good job watching you today?” Taekwoon asked as his daughters ran up and hugged him.

They both nodded and Nari tried to climb up his leg. He picked the small child up and nodded at Wonshik approvingly. They said goodbye to their friends and ate dinner before putting the girls to bed. Once Wonshik and Taekwoon were settled into bed themselves, Taekwoon kissed Wonshik lovingly.

“I knew you’d do a good job.” Taekwoon said, nudging under Wonshik’s left arm and cuddling into his chest.

Wonshik smiled and kissed his forehead. They snuggled together for a few minutes before a quiet knock sounded from their door.

“Daddy, Appa,” Jimin said, opening the door a little, “There’s a scary light coming from outside the window in our room. Can we sleep in here with you…?”

The couple smiled and Wonshik said, “Come here girls.”

The door opened all the way and Nari ran in, climbing onto the bed with Taekwoon’s help and Jimin closed the door. She came over and climbed up onto the bed, curling up and Taekwoon’s arms. Nari was curled up on Wonshik’s chest, and he had his arm wrapped around Taekwoon, the small family all cuddled up together. Taekwoon smiled, happy to have his little family surrounding him as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
